


No Sweeter Innocence (Than Our Gentle Sin)

by sexypliergrumps



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Blowjob King Adam Kovic, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Panic, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, sorta - Freeform, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypliergrumps/pseuds/sexypliergrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon gets an unmarked email from Bruce that’s nothing but a video so, thinking it’s a screamer or something, he puts on his headphones and presses play.</p><p>(Hint: it's not a screamer.)</p><p>Written for patrickrodriguez on tumblr.</p><p>Rating: they bang and it's kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sweeter Innocence (Than Our Gentle Sin)

He can’t fucking breathe, he can’t do anything, he’s a deer in the proverbial headlights of Bruce’s cock pumping slowly in and out of Adam’s mouth. He hadn’t… well, ok, the way they looked at each other, the way Adam clung to Bruce sometimes, maybe he’d known a little but… this was, it was, it-

“Love having your mouth stuffed full for you, don’t you sweetheart? Love giving up everything and just letting someone else take what they want from you.” Bruce’s words aren’t even phrased like a question, they don’t need to be, Adam’s moaning like a  _fucking whore_  even as he wraps his hand around the base of Bruce’s cock and tries to take him deeper.

“God, we’re so fucking good to you, aren’t we? Keeping you happy like this.” Adam’s eyes flutter open and the image of Adam fucking Kovic, who's all broad shoulders and big arms, with his lips stretched obscenely around Bruce’s cock, looking up at the camera from between Bruce’s denim clad thighs has Jon hard in what seems like a millisecond. 

How is Adam so good at this? Jon can see his throat working as Adam straight up deepthroats Bruce’s cock and he thinks he might pass out, from lack of blood in the brain, lack of air in his lungs, from pure unadulterated shock and horniness, because, fuck, if Adam doesn’t look  _happy_ to be where he is.

“Our little cumslut, aren’t you?” Adam groans what’s probably an affirmative and Bruce’s other hand comes in from off camera and just  _grips Adam by the hair_ and pulls him off his dick with a filthy-sounding pop.

“Tell Joel what you are, baby.” Bruce’s voice is deeper, rougher than it should be and Adam… Adam looks fucking wrecked, debauched and something in Jon yearns to see Adam look like that for him and he doesn’t even think as he pushes his hand into the front of his pants to palm his cock.

“I’m your… oh God, sir, I’m your whore.” There’s drool on Adam’s chin and a glazed look in his eyes and he’s leaning into Bruce’s grip on his hair and Jon’s cock is leaking precum all over the inside of his boxers.

“Please, let me suck your cock, sir. I want you to come in my mouth.” Jon groans aloud at that, at the sound of Adam's wrecked voice, at his desperation, and he wraps his hand properly around his dick and starts to move his hips up into it.

“I’m gonna cum, baby, but not just in your mouth.” Bruce sounds like fucking sin itself, lust and greed and now Jon has a proper view of his cock and his mouth is pooling with saliva and he doesn’t even care about what that means.

Adam just opens his mouth like he knows what’s coming and obviously he does, and obviously its Bruce, because a second later there’s a groan and Adam closes his eyes and lets Bruce cum on his face.

Once Bruce is done, fuck, done cumming all over his face, Adam looks almost pathetically at the camera, panting like he’s dying, and Jon, almost distantly, hears Bruce chuckle and he pulls his hand out of Adam’s hair and runs his thumb down along his cheekbone, through cum that must be starting to go tacky against Adam’s skin, in Adam’s beard, and shoves that thumb into Adam’s waiting mouth.

“Gonna cum, sweetheart?” Adam starts moaning again, broken and with an edge to it like he’s begging for something and Jon’s hips speed up. “Gonna cum from nothing but sucking my cock and eating my cum?” Adam’s eyelashes flutter, even though his eyes are closed.

“Let go, baby.” And Jon does, to the sound of Bruce’s voice, to the image of Adam marked up with cum, to the way Adam’s jaw goes lax and he moans so fucking beautifully as he obviously creams himself at Bruce’s command. 

“Our good little slut, aren’t you, love?” Bruce cups Adam's cheek and strokes his face with his thumb, not seeming to care about the cum. “You were so good, baby, thank you, I’m so proud of you.” 

The video cuts out there and Jon’s left staring at his computer screen, with jizz cooling in his boxers and his breath coming out so hard you’d think he’d run a marathon and he’s still sitting there ten minutes later when Bruce sends him another email in all caps which basically just reads DON’T OPEN THAT IT’S FOR SOMEONE ELSE

Jon swallows and types back a reply

too late

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I'm going to write more of this but I highly enjoy it and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Title from Hozier's "Take Me To Church", which was playing on repeat as I wrote this, even if this sinning is everything but gentle.
> 
> Thank you, Ksu, for sending all the lovely Jon screenshots that inspired me to write this.
> 
> Please give me feedback!!! I want to improve.
> 
> Additional information: I described this fic's background as basically "its just, like, idk Adam is really needy and Bruce loves taking care of him and Joel just thinks he's a gift from god and Jon wants to be somewhere in the middle of that only he's in denial about it"


End file.
